Como Hacemos para Recuperarlas
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: nuestros Chicos están Desesperados por que olvidaron San Valentin y ahora sus Respectivas Novias no los Quieren Ver ni en Pintura, podrán nuestros Jóvenes Galanes Recuperar a sus Novias o las chicas no los perdonaran.-ahora si están los 11 Oc's, no se aceptan mas-
1. Ficha (ignorar)

Holaaa, La verdad están todos con San Valentin y no me quise quedar atras, bueno Aceptare 10 a 11 Oc's Todo Depende de como Vayan Las Fichas...Ah las parejas Serán del Go

* * *

_nuestros Chicos están Desesperados por que olvidaron San Valentin y ahora sus Respectivas Novias no los Quieren Ver ni en Pintura, podrán nuestros Jóvenes Galanes Recuperar a sus Novias o las chicas no los perdonaran._

* * *

Ficha...

Nombre:

Edad:

Aperiencia:

Novio: (no puede, Ser Kishibe, Hide J.R aun que se que Nadie lo Va a Pedir XD)

Golosina Favorita:

Color Favorito:

Flor Favorita:

Sabor Favorito:

Cita Perfecta:

Historia de como conocieron a sus Novios:

Canción Favorita:

Las Fichas de Mis Oc's

Nombre: Paz Nakata

Edad: 14

Apariencia: Cabellos Castaños con rulitos, Dos Mechones con rulitos hacia delante, ojos Esmeraldas, Piel Morena, es Alta, Fisico Normal

Novio: Kishibe Taiga

Golosina Favorita: las Gomitas en Forma de ositos

Color Favorito: Lila

Flor Favorita: Rosas

Sabor Favorito: Piña y Frambuesa

Cita Perfecta: un picnic a la luz de las Velas en la Playa (lo se es Paz Es igual a Su madre XD)

Historia de como conocieron a sus Novios: Bueno, Todo Fue en El Holy Road Paz fue a darles Ánimos al Raimon (coincidera a Tenma como un Primo) y de paso conocería a Afuro Terumi un Gran Amigo de su Madre, Cuando Fue a los Vestidores del Kidokawa no pudo quedar Pegadas con el Joven Kishibe y el De ella...

Canción Favorita: Gotta Be You de one Directión

Nombre: Julieta Tsunami (es la Hija de Tsunami y Touko)

Edad: 13

Aperiencia: Cabellos Rosados Hasta la mitad de la Espalda, Ojos Grises, Piel Blanca, Estatura Normal, Fisico Normal

Novio: Hide J.R Nakata (see, Es la Cuñada de Paz)

Golosina Favorita: la Galletas de chocolate

Color Favorito: Celeste

Flor Favorita: Azucena

Sabor Favorito: Fresas o Frutillas (todo depende de como se diga en su País)

Cita Perfecta: Una Cena Romántica

Historia de como conocieron a sus Novios: Pues, Ella Viaja de ves en cuando a Italia, Se podría decir que no se llevaban Bien, pero un Día Quedaron atrapados en el Ático y el Muy descarado de Hide J.R la Quiso pervertir pero julieta le dio la cachetada de su Vida y desde ahi empezó su Romance

Canción Favorita: My Love de Sia


	2. Olvidamos San Valentín

Hola, mis amores aquí esta el Primer Capitulo del Fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo.01 olvidamos San Valentín.

Algunos de los Chicos de algunas escuelas que participaron en el Holy Road, Seguían Visitando Raimon o incluso Algunos se Trasladaron a la Secundaria, estaban los Chicos Practicando cuando Mikozuki una de las ayudantes y Tía de los Gemelos Nakata.

Chicos, ya pensaron en que le Van hacer a sus Novias para San Valentín-Dijo Kat

_Olvidamos San Valentín_-Dijeron Los Chicos que Tenían Novia

Julieta Me va a Matar por olvidar San Valentín-Dijo Hidetoshi o Alec como prefiere que lo llamen

Si Julieta te va a matar imagínate de lo que es Capaz Paz-Dijo Kishibe

Soy un Pésimo Novio, como pude olvidar San Valentín-Dijo Yuuichi

Tranquilo; Hermano Yo También lo Olvide, pero aun Tenemos Tiempo para Hacerles algo-Dijo Kyouske

Mientras tanto con las chicas

Estúpido Kariya como se Atreve a Olvidar San Valentín-Dijo una Chica de cabellos negros hasta las Caderas, Tez Blanca, de unos ojos Celeste que parecían Casi Blancos

Mi Shuu No puede haber olvidado San Valentín-Dijo un Chica de cabellos Castaños, con un lunar debajo del ojos, ojos cafés oscuros, Tez Blanca

Tu, Shuu esta tan mentido en los entrenamientos como lo está mi Shindou-dijo una Peli castaña con un Flequillo y ojos Esmeraldas

Bueno Ya y que hay de Mi Yukimura- Dijo Una oji Rojo Cabello Negro

Y que Opinan-Dijo una Rubia oji Verde

Por Mi parte digo que no los perdonemos-dijo una Peli Miel

Paz tu qué Opinas-Dijo la oji Rojo

Buaaa, porque me hice esto-lloriqueaba la oji Esmeralda

Quien Se atreve hacer Sufrir a Mi sobrina-dijo un hombre Moreno pelo en rastas tomados en una cola

Bájale un poco Roniejo-San-Dijo la oji Celeste

Que le Baje Yuzuki es mi sobrina, la Justicia Divina me hace cuidarla como una Hija-Dijo Roniejo

Me cuidas, porque no pudiste Tener el corazón de Mi mamá porque ella ama a Mi papá-dijo Paz

Oye eso Duele Sabes-Dijo Roniejo

Bueno Prima tranquila-dijo oji Rojo

Pero Mi Kishibe Olvido San Valentín-dijo La chica

Bueno Tranquila Ale, Ayúdame-Dijo la oji Rojo

Claro Nia-Dijo La oji café

Los Chicos se habían Ido a ver que les iban a regalar a sus Novias y qué Tipo de Citas les Gustaría Hide, Kishibe y Yukimura entraron en una tienda, donde les llamo la Atención un montón de Colgantes de llaves.

Mira de seguro a las chicas les Gusta-Dijo Yukimura

Es una Gran idea ya que las tras son Muy Yuntas-Dijo Hide

Tienes Razón y si le Regalamos eso-Dijo Kishibe

Si, de seguro les encantara-dijeron los Tres

Mientras Tanto Yuuichi, Kyouske y Fey, Entraron en una Tienda de peluches pero Dijeron un peluche es muy Típico así que fueron a una tienda de Artes y tomaron los justo que necesitaban lo pagaron y se fueron.

Con Esto les haremos unos Retratos que les encantara-Dijo Fey

Tienes Razón, pero si con esto no hacemos que se les pase el enojo no se que lo Hará-dijo Kyouske

Lo que sea por ellas-Dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa

En otro lado Taiyou, Takuto y Shuu, entraron en una Tienda de Artículos Artesanales, cada uno le compro un objeto a Su Novia, Shindou le compro un brazalete de con Distintos Dijes a Kim, Shuu un Collar con la S de Shuu, Taiyou Mando a Grabar dos Corazones las Iniciales H+T.

Gamma, Kirino, Kariya y Hakuryuu compraron Distintos Marcos y imprimieron una Foto de Cada uno con Sus Novias.

Al Final del Día Ya tenían los Obsequios, solo les Faltaba la Face dos del Plan Las citas, así que Dispusieron a preparar todo para sus Citas, mientras que las Chicas se preparaban para una Pijamada en la Casa de Paz.

Trata de no Pasarte de listo Esta Noche-dijo paz

Yo, pasarme listo yo, como me crees Hermana-dijo Hide

Mira que esa cara de angelito es pura apariencia, No mas-Sentencio Paz

Eh, tranquila Ya sabes lo que le pasara si se atreve hacer algo malo-Dijo Nia con un Aura Asesina

No me cabe la Duda que es Hija de Valen-dijo Ikki con una sonrisa

Y Que paz es Hija Tuya-Dijo Miko

Mikozuki-Dijo Ikki

Como Serias, en un Mundo Paralelo-Dijo Kohana

Mientras Tanto en la Habitación de Paz.

Ains, Pero que Rabia Dijo Zuuky

Tranquila, por hoy ya sufrieron Bastante, pero me pregunto si de verdad lo olvidaron o es que se hicieron los tontos-Dijo Aliya

De seguro lo olvidaron-Dijo Alejandra

Y ustedes qué opinas Hermanas Shindou-Dijo Laura

Am, Nosotras, opinamos Que fueron unos Malos malotes por olvidar San Valentín-Dijeron Ambas

Bueno, Es mejor esperar ah Mañana-Dijo Mathew

Si Opino lo Mismo-Dijo Yuzuki

Porque Akari-Chan tarda tanto-dijo Kim

Paz esta Con ella-dijo Hide mirando a Julieta de Pies a Cabeza con ojos Pervertidos

Que Tanto Miras Nakata-Dijo Julieta Cubriéndose

Porque No Dejas a las chicas y Te Vienes conmigo-dijo Hide, con sus ojos oscuros de deseo

Tu, Te Vas a tu Habitación Pervertido-Dijo Ikki Agarrando a su Hijo de la oreja mientras las Chicas Reían

Pero Mamá-Dijo Hide

Si la perviertes quedaras castigado por un año-Dijo Ikki

Bueno Mamá-Dijo Hide

Al Cabo de unos 3 minutos volvieron Akari y Paz con Bocadillos.

Que paso durante nuestra Ausencia-dijo Akari

Tu hermano le quiere hincar el Diente a Julieta-dijo Laura divertida

Ah, Pues lo heredo de mi padre-Dijo Paz con un Suspiro

De tu padre, pero si no se nota-Dijo Ale

Pues, delante de las Visitas no es así pero cuando Esta Solo Ui-Dijo paz riendo

Pero Siempre Esta Tía Ikki para interrumpir sus perversiones-Dijo Nia

Pervertido o No, no va a lograr que lo perdone-Dijo Julieta De brazos Cruzados

Concordamos Contigo Julieta-Dijeron Todas.


End file.
